Lilith White
Lilith White is a character in Infected Wind Era 2. She is played by Ascenusk. Appearance Lilith wears a black plague doctor's garb, also wearing a hood. She wears black gloves, and she wore a plague doctor's mask in her reveal. She has multiple stitches on her face, pale pink skin, and her facial vein shows more than the others due to very difficult circulation (a result of the experiments performed on her). Her brown hair and blue eyes changed to white hair, and red eyes, signs that the experiments also possibly gave her a form of albinism. Skills Lilith has a doctorate in surgery. As such, she is mostly in the med-bay for most of her time. She's not skilled in combat, however in her reveal she's shown to be able to wield lances somewhat well. She manages to defend herself against Jack Masterson, however he swiftly grabs her and stops her from fighting. Outside of her lance, she has a skin condition that is deadly to others. If a person makes skin-to-skin contact with her, their skin will turn white and they will start vomiting until nothing is left, and coughing up blood in large amounts until their death. This has no affect on robots due to their "skin" being metal. Another one of her skills is being able to calm a person down from stress with her somewhat soft and gentle voice. Oscar Shepherd notes that Lilith could sing a baby to sleep very easily. Personality Lilith is a kind and gentle person towards allies, and especially gentle towards her patients. She also acts very motherly as seen with the talk between her and Leo. After Leo hugs her, she tells him he'll be okay. Later on, Leo asks if she can be his stepmother, in which she accepts. As soon as Leo calls her mother, she notes that she hasn't heard anyone call her that in a long time. Trivia * Lilith's plague doctor appearance is a reference to SCP-049. * Lilith's ability to do professional surgery was based on SCP-049. However, since experiments were performed on her, her memory somewhat is hindered. * Lilith's name comes from the dangerous demon Lilith in Jewish Mythology. * Originally, Lilith was going to be a very deadly antagonist that would be able to instakill the group. However, Ascenusk decided to change this and go for something different, which resulted in Lilith becoming a gentle and soft surgeon, the complete opposite of the original intention. * Lilith's age was originally going to be mid-20s, however most of the younger cast is in their 20s, the exception being Oscar Shepherd at 18 years old. She was made 32 for the sake of having more older characters. * Ascenusk made Lilith to be the "macabre" or "body horror" character that was physically creepy. Since the other cast was mostly normal if not few having amputations or handicaps, and only having dark backstories, he wanted Lilith to be a creepy-looking character that caused dark things to happen.